1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reactions of olefins catalyzed by shape selective acidic crystalline zeolites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acid catalyzed reactions of olefins comprise isomerization; alkylation; addition reactions, e.g. hydrogen halide addition, hydration, alcohol addition and the Prins reaction; dimerization; oligomerization; and polymerization; aromatization; cracking and hydrocracking.
Alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with an olefin in the presence of a crystalline metallic aluminosilicate having uniform pore openings of about 6 to 15 Angstom units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,607. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,897 describes alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of X- or Y-type crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites, specifically such type zeolites wherein the cation is rare earth and/or hydrogen. U.S. Pat Nos. 3,751,504 and 3,751,506 describe vapor phase alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins, e.g. benzene with ethylene, in the presence of a ZSM-5 type zeolite catalyst.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,607 shows alkylation in the presence of certain crystalline zeolites. These zeolites, described for use in said patent, are crystalline metallic zeolites.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,120 and 3,641,177 describe a liquid phase process for the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins in the presence of certain zeolites.
Polymerization of olefins over HZSM-38 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859.
A process for producing Prins-type condensation products (addition reaction) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,588. The catalyst employed in this reaction of an aldehyde and an olefin is a faujasite-type zeolite.
Processes for the aromatization of olefins are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,024 and 3,960,978. These processes utilize a ZSM-5 type acidic zeolite catalyst.
It has long been known to contact various hydrocarbon fractions with acidic catalysts and, in particular, with solid siliceous acidic catalysts - including those referred to as crystalline zeolites. Contact of said hydrocarbon feed with said acid catalysts was carried out for a wide variety of reactions including cracking, isomerization, hydrocracking, etc. Representative U.S. patents disclosing and claiming the contacting of various hydrocarbon fractions with crystalline zeolites are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,249; 3,140,251; 3,140,253 and 3,140,322.
The use of acid Mordenite for cracking, alkylation, isomerization and olefin polymerization is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,493.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,602 describes a process for selectively cracking polar compounds from non-polar saturated hydrocarbons in the presence of a crystalline aluminosilicate catalyst.